


"You have time now."

by elara_h



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Adora (She-Ra) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Adora Has Issues (She-Ra), Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elara_h/pseuds/elara_h
Summary: Adora is suffering from nightmares and ptsd from the war, Catra comforts her.Enjoy ~
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	"You have time now."

Adora got up and went to the nearest bathroom. The clock said it was 4am, meaning she had gotten about 6 hours of sleep so far. However it felt more like 20 minutes. She washed her face and regulated her breathing before heading back to bed. 

Adora was back in the bathroom. It was now 5:30am and she had woken up again. Every drop of water that trickled down her face she winced at. They seemed so loud, each one felt like a stab to her heart as she remembered the events of the war. Each was a punch, a strike from her opponents. 

She walked back to bed. Leaning on the walls for support, but they felt so distant. As if, they too were not going to help her. After all, she was the great She-ra, surely she could walk back to bed herself. 

She crawled into bed, trying not to disturb Catra. She hugged on to her pillow for comfort, and kicked the blanket away. 

"Adora, are you ok?"  
She turned around to see Catra up on one elbow and facing her.  
"Catra go back to sleep, I'm fine."  
"Are you having nightmares?"  
"I- yes, but I'll be fine."  
"Adora come here."

She obliged and moved up. Catra wrapped her in a warm hug. Not tight enough that she felt restricted but not loose enough that she could not comfort her. 

"Adora, I know you always have to be the best and help others and whatever but, if you don't let yourself have a break you are not going to get better."  
"But, I'm She-ra. The legendary warrior, Etheria's saver. I don't have time for that."  
"You have time now."

Catra kissed her forehead and pulled her slightly closer. They breathed in sync. Every minute or so Catra would kiss her forehead and reassure her it was ok, the world was not going to end because she took a break. 

Eventually, they both fell asleep. Wrapped in each others arms, where the two were safe. If Adora awoke again then Catra would be there for her.


End file.
